


I Think I Love You Better Now

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaemin is there for like .2 seconds, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overusing of words, Partying, i suck, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Is everything okay, Felix? You know you can tell me everything."Felix shivers at the word 'everything', oh how he wishes he could tell Chan everything, he wishes it would be that easy.





	I Think I Love You Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Not beta-read so I'm sorry but my dyslexic ass to lazy and tired to do that  
Kudos and|or comments are always appreciated ♥  
Byeeeeee
> 
> (Title: Ed Sheeran; Lego House)

The tall boy turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder, looking at the older in confusion.

"Have you seen Felix anywhere?"

The blonde asks, looking around for the said boy. He puts down his cup, looking up at Hyunjin with a questioning look. The taller smirks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why, do you miss your boyfriend already?"

Chan rolls his eyes.

"First, we're not dating and second,"

The older clears his throat.

"No, stupid, he just disappeared and I'm kinda worried."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and shrugs before taking a sip from his own, half empty, cup.

"I saw him heading to the door earlier, so I guess he already left?"

Chan's eyes widen a little bit and he groans in annoyance. The blonde takes his phone into his hand while making his way outside his friends' house. The younger Australian will seriously be the death of him one day. Not telling him that he's leaving, who does he think he is?C shakes his head, clicking on his messages with Felix.

**Chris**: _hey where are u?_

A stupid question to ask since he most probably knows his answer but he will feel better if Felix tells him himself. Soon a small text reading 'seen' pops up under his message and he rolls his eyes when the boy doesn't reply. Chan steps outside the loud music filled house and heads for his car.

Thank God Felix's apartment isn't far.

He gets in, starting the car and making his way towards his destination. When he really thinks about it, he shouldn't be this worried. He knows Jaemin doesn't leave their apartment because of his studies and Felix would get himself home safely because he knows how to defend himself but it still doesn't make him feel better. He can't help but be worried.

The strong feelings towards the younger are still there, they never left, just because he knows Felix doesn't feel the same does not mean he can stop it, because Felix is special. Felix is someone that's not like any other person Chan has ever talked to or spent time with. Felix is hyper but shy, he's loud but quiet at the same time.

And if he can't have Felix the way he would like, he can at least treat him as a close friend, his family almost, something like a younger brother, though it's pretty weird when he really thinks about it. Felix is his safe place, comfortable home, and he cares about him deeply. He gets to the apartment complex faster than expected and quickly gets out of his car. The elevator ride feels like forever before he finally gets to where he needs.

He stops himself once his hand is mid air, looking blankly at the door and the golden number hanging from it. Will he come off as a creep? Following Felix to his apartment just to make sure he's alright?

Before he can process and control what he's doing, his hand knocks on the door, three times, softly. He stares with wide eyes, knowing he did what he was considering not doing. To his dismay, Jaemin opens the door almost immediately and looks at Chan with wide but intimidating eyes.

"Oh hey."

He says, bowing his head and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"H-Hi."

Chan stutters out, making Jaemin smile a little.

"Yongbok is in his room, if you're here because of him."

Jaemin says simply, stepping off to the side to give the older space to slip inside. Chan nods, smiling in embarrassment and walking over to Felix's room. The lights are all off and the door isn't shut properly, the almost unnoticeable light of Felix's phone peeking through the crack. Chan sighs, slowly opening the door, trying hard to not make it creek.

The younger is laying on his bed and looking at his phone, the bright white screen of iMessage shining throughout the small bedroom. He's wearing an oversized green hoodie that was once Chan's but he gave it to Felix months ago because he thought it looked better on him. It does.

_"Lixie?"_

The boy's body tenses up before he whips his head towards the sound.

"Who- hyung?"

Felix gasps out, quickly sitting up and turning on his lamp, squinting at Chan.

_"What're you doing here?"_

Chan smiles a tiny bit at the sudden change in languages.

_ _"_Went to check up on you, since you disappeared from the party without telling anyone." _

Felix awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, gritting his teeth before sighing and closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath, cracking open his eyes again to look at the older who slowly closes the door and steps closer to the other boy.

_"I just, I didn't feel well, sorry."_

Chan frowns a little, pressing his lips together, creating a thin line.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

Felix shrugs, looking everywhere but into Chan's eyes that seem way warmer and more comforting than ever. He hates it, but he loves it.

_"You looked like you were having a lot of fun and I didn't want to both-"_

_"Felix."_

Felix hums, eyes fixating on the floor. Chan makes a displeased noise, making Felix shiver a bit. He gets closer, sitting next Felix onto the bed. Felix squeezes his eyes shut when the mattress dips slightly under Chan's weight.

_"Look at me."_

The older says, stern but soft. Felix hesitates for a moment before nodding and looking at the older with big and shiny eyes.

_"You never bother me, okay? I wanna know how you feel, that's what I'm here for."_

Felix, being at loss of words, only nods, keeping his eyes locked with Chan's. The older moves his hand to place it over Felix's smaller one, squeezing it gently.

_"Is everything okay, Felix? You know you can tell me everything."_

Felix shivers at the word 'everything', oh how he wishes he could tell Chan everything, he wishes it would be that easy. He nods a little, a small and forced smile forming on his face, his freckled cheeks lifting just slightly.

_"Okay, just, remember that you can always tell me, or Jaemin, or anyone."_

Felix nods yet again, feeling like he has lost the ability to speak thanks to Chan. The older brushes a hand through his hair, the other hand that was previously on Felix's leaving to adjust his shirt. Felix frowns at the loss of warmth but keeps quiet, watching as Chan slowly stands up.

_"I think I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow, Lix."_

Felix stares blankly, reaching for Chan's wrist once he makes the first move to the door. Chan turns around in confusion, looking at the hand holding his wrist before looking up at Felix's face. The younger feels a light blush creep up his neck and he loosens his grip on Chan's wrist but doesn't quite let go.

_"S-Sorry, oh my, I just, I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Okay."_

Chan says slowly, almost unsure of his answer, standing upright to look down at Felix.

_"I... can you... stay over tonight?"_

Chan's breath hitches but he ignores it, instead focusing on the words that leave Felix's mouth next.

_"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering since it's Friday night and..."_

_"Sure."_

Felix looks up, hopeful eyes gazing into Chan's. The older smiles, sitting back down beside the other Australian. Felix opens his mouth only to be cut off by Chan again.

_"Of course I can stay, if that's what_ _you_ _want__."_

Felix stays frozen in his place before realizing his situation and moving to one side of the bed faster than Chan has ever seen him move. He lightly, almost shyly, pets the spot next to him and Chan laughs, slipping there with slight ache in his heart. If this is what Felix needs, he will do it for him, even if it means it will hurt him.

He stiffens when Felix moves closer, laying his head onto Chan's chest, one small hand resting on his stomach. This feels unfamiliar, mostly because Felix was never the affectionate type of person. At least not with Chan. He hugged him a few times but he sometimes full on cuddled with Hyunjin or Minho, which he couldn't say he wasn't jealous of.

_ "Lixie, are you sure that everything's okay?"_

Felix doesn't move and Chan's heart slowly picks up it's pace, he's pretty sure Felix can feel it too. Instead of pointing it out Felix moves his head to look at Chan directly, expression blank but eyes full of emotion.

_"I like you."_

The words fall off his tongue effortlessly and Chan has to take a moment to make sure he heard him correctly. This couldn't be real. Felix didn't say what he thinks he did.

As if Felix could read his mind he repeats himself, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Chan looks at him alarmingly, sitting up and pulling Felix into a tight hug. As soon as he does so, Felix starts sobbing, hot tears wetting Chan's shirt. He rocks them back and forth, rubbing Felix's back and whispering whatever comes to mind into the crown of Felix's hair.

It's about five minutes later that Felix's crying quiets down before going completely silent, his shaking frame calming down as well as his breathing. He looks up, closing his eyes a little when Chan wipes his still wet cheeks and eyes dry.

_"I'm sorry."_

Felix whispers, his voice hoarse, from all the crying, and shaking.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

The younger chants, beginning to tremble again. Chan shakes his head, holding Felix closer and tighter, feeling his heart break at the sight.

_"No, Lixie, don't cry, you can't even imagine how happy I am to hear that."_

Felix wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie before sniffling for the last time.

_"What?"_

He asks, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Chan. The older smiles.

_"I'm so happy to hear you say that, I mean, I've loved you for so long and now you, you tell you feel the same? I'm honestly at a loss of words."_

Felix wipes his eyes for the nth time, a small hiccup leaving his mouth.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really, I love you, Felix."_

Felix's lips slowly turn into a smile and he watches Chan in disbelief. Chan's heart melts at the sight of him smiling, freckled red cheeks prettily shining under the yellow light of Felix's night lamp. Suddenly the smile falls off his face and Chan wants to say 'no' just to keep it on Felix's face forever.

_"Can I...."_

Felix starts, dark blush creeping up his neck, cheeks and ears as he continues.

_"Get a kiss?"_

_"Moving fast, aren't we?"_

Chan jokes, earning a light shove from the other. He laughs, bringing a hand to Felix's chin and tilting it so he's looking at up him. Felix's eyes go hooded in a blink of an eye and he glances between Chan's eyes and his lips. Finally, Chan closes the gap between them, softly pressing his lips against Felix's.

The boy's lips feel chapped but soft, smooth with a hint of cherry bubble gum. He smiles, turning his head to deepen the kiss, his other hand coming up so he can run his fingers through Felix's soft, blonde hair. Felix almost purrs against him and oh God, is that cute. Chan swipes his tongue over Felix's bottom lip and the younger gasps, opening his mouth and letting Chan in. His hands are fisted in Chan's shirt as he lets him take full lead in their kiss, only savouring the taste of the older.

He tastes like orange juice with a very subtle hint of something else, not alcohol for sure, Chan hates alcohol, he knows that. They pull apart seconds later, knowing that Jaemin could walk in at any second as well as the need to breathe. Felix breathes heavily, as if he just ran a marathon and Chan just gives him a dimpled smile, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Felix looks at him through his lashes before pouting cutely.

Chan rolls his eyes, pecking his lips before pulling him down with him as he lays back. Felix stays on his elbows for a minute, keeping his gaze locked with Chan's loving one. He soon lays back into his previous position with his head on Chan's chest and one hand tangled in his shirt.

Chan's right hand gently and soothingly rubs Felix's arm and shoulder before moving more to his head, petting it so softly and carefully, Felix barely feels it. The younger shifts a little but Chan knows he's not asleep yet, he most probably hasn't even closed his eyes.

He sighs, looking up at the white ceiling.

_"Close your eyes, sweetheart."_

Chan whispers, his hand stopping it's movement in Felix's hair. He hears the younger's breath hitch before he lets out a deep sigh and nods. He reaches over to the lamp, turning it off quickly.

_"We can do more tomorrow."_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
